calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Channel All Star House Party
Disney Channel All Star House Party is a party game game developed by Papaya Studio and published by indiePub. It was released in North America on October 19, 2014, in Australia on October 20, 2014, and in Europe on October 22, 2014, exclusively for the Xbox Tab on Xbox One. According to a leaked document, it was originally planned for the PlayStation Move on the PlayStation 3, but the game got reworked on the Xbox Tab for the Xbox One with the same name. Gameplay Disney Channel All Star House Party is a mascot collection party game bringing together several characters from the Disney Channel multiverse in one epic roundup that plays very similarly to Nintendo's WarioWare video game series. The game focuses on House Party Games, which are short games that last for about five seconds, even simpler and shorter than the minigames found in other games such as Disney Channel All Star Party. The game is broken up into stages, each represented by a Disney Channel character and loosely connected by a story, with the House Party Games divided among the stages based on the Disney Channel shows. After the player completes a stage's House Party Games, they advance to a boss stage, which is a House Party Game that is longer and more complex than the others. After the player completes all of the single-player stages, the game unlocks a multiplayer mode, in which only one Xbox Tab controller is used and shared by up to 12 players. While a player plays a House Party Game in this mode, other players watch, and after the House Party Game is completed, the player passes the Xbox Tab controller to the next person. The game requires the "Form Stone" (the equivalent of the Form Baton in WarioWare: Smooth Moves) to play. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher seem to be the main protagonist of the game, although their TV serues would retire on June 15, 2015. Characters playable in The Many Misadventures of Calvin and Hobbes Only Calvin Harvey and Hobbes Harvey are the only characters playable in the game. However, other silhouetted characters are seen in the background of the "Safari" House Party Game in their Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures form, including Susie Derkins and Moe Washington. Also, Calvin pretends to be Safari Al, a reference to the television film, and originally the comic itself, where Calvin pretended he was in a Safari Al scene. Safari game The "Safari" House Party game affiliates a lot with the Calvin and Hobbes television film. In this game, Calvin Harvey in his Safari Al persona searches for hidden animals. Players must search a variety of places (depending on the level) to look for hidden animals. It is played by holding the GamePad in front of the television like a camera. Once players take a picture of one of the hidden animals, they must tilt the GamePad down to send it to the newspaper editor. The newspaper editor will then give the player feedback on the picture and tell the player if they need to improve on the picture they took. The player can take multiple pictures for a better score but, they have a limit on how many they can take. They can also take pictures of a "rare creature" (a venus flytrap) to get bonus points. Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Disney